Quirks
by Pidgee Squishee
Summary: Ochako Uraraka, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Tsuyu Asui find themselves with a new acquaintance. After leaving her team behind, Pidge gets captured by the Galra. She finds out about Quirks, and with this newfound friendship, she will escape. Will Voltron ever accept her again?
1. Chapter 1

—

Planet Arus

November 9th

9:38am, EST

Pidge's lips tugged into a frown as she boarded the pod- she was leaving the one group of people that genuinely wanted to be around her, but so be it. Her brother and father were waiting for her- she just knew.

So as she turned her back, she heard Hunk begin to cry. Rolling her eyes, she shuts the pod and turns it on. Shiro is mouthing a good luck- Keith is pouting, Lance is patting Hunk, who was bursting into sobs (no surprise there) and Allura stood with no emotion present on her face.

Fuck pretty girls- they always really just want to hurt you- right? At least that's how Pidge grew up. If a girl was pretty, she hung out with the kids who wanted you to die. So, she avoided people.

As she turned the pod on and flew out of the hanger, she had no remorse for leaving the team- did they really need a fourteen year old on their team? No- they really didn't.

She was in the sky now, breaking through the atmosphere. The planet of Arus was now just that- a planet- she was in space, by herself, with no sense of direction whatsoever. She didn't think this through, of all things to not carefully plan.

She was now a growing girl alone in space with a one-week ration and literally no clue how space worked. It was just perfect.

And what made it better? That Galra ship inching towards her at full speed- and the purple tractor beam pulling the helpless girl into the ship.

Life is fucking great, eh?

—

Japan, Planet Earth

November 8th

8:53pm, JST

Ochako Uraraka was jumping up and down with joy, sitting with two of her best friends as they stared at their new Hero Licenses, after battles spent with fear, they could finally use their Quirks to legally defend themselves, and help others!

Uraraka was so close to being able to help her family, she could practically feel the joy lifting her off the ground.

And then she realized she actually was off the ground- without realizing it she had made herself weightless in her excitement.

"Release-" she muttered, dropping to the ground. With a small chuckle, she scratched the back of her head and sat back down to her closest friend in the room, Izuku Midoriya- but as she liked to call him, Deku!

"Well, this has been a pleasure, but I must be getting to sleep, now! I recommend you two do so as well, it is an early morning, and we cannot have you late!" Her other friend, Tenya Ida, saluted before walking out the door.

"I just can't wait to get out on the streets! Waddaya say, Deku? How about we invite Tsuyu, Momo, Ida, and Kirishima to town tomorrow after classes? Maybe we can help people! Ahh, it's so exciting!" She squealed in her usual peppy tone. Deku chuckled.

"Hah- sounds good! We can meet up after school ends!" He confirms, leaving to tuck in for bed.

Morning had arrived, and they had gotten through the day. The group of friends met up in the courtyard, and proceeded to walk into town.

A large object suddenly crashed- and the soon-to-be-heroes dashed towards the action, eager to be able to help. But when they got there, their faces drained of color.

"Quick, everybody! Momo, conjure some gas masks and gas bombs so we can knock out these soldiers. Uraraka, touch all the robots and weapons you can and send them flying! Deku- you, Kirishima, and I will begin attacking whatever isn't knocked out by the stink bomb. Tsuyu, if somebody is getting back up, use your tongue to move any possible threats away from it!" Ida yelled. Everybody nodded, and set off to do their jobs. The bomb went off, but a gunshot fired.

Everybody rushed to Ida's side to ensure he was alright, which was their big mistake.

Everything was dark, and they were loaded onto the ship to be taken away.

—

Galra Ship

November 10th

6:38am, SDC*

Pidge awoke in pain- her back was sore- everything hurt. When she opened her eyes, she nearly jumped back to see other humans in the cell. There were three girls- one with black hair pulled back into a spiky ponytail. The second girl had green hair tied in a literal bow (all made of hair!) behind her waist. Her eyes were large, as were her hands. She crouched like a frog, which made Pidge chuckle.

The third girl had brown hair cut into a bob, with two bangs cut longer. She had blush marks on her cheeks- Pidge could deduct this girl was typically smiling and cheerful, but whatever had happened had changed that.

"Are you okay?" The brunette asked. Pidge groaned and nodded, sitting up. "I'm Ochako Uraraka, that's Tsuyu Asui-" she pointed at frog-girl. "-and that's Momo Yaoyorozu." She finished, gesturing to the black haired girl.

"I'm K-Pidge Gunderson." She introduced. She would keep up her alias, it was for the best. "You're human- how did you end up in space?" Pidge asked.

Momo had lost it.

"We're in space-?! Are you sure? I don't know enough compounds to create space suits! We're all going to die!" She screamed. Pidge snorted and shook her head.

"With that attitude you will. Based on the purple lighting, it's safe to assume the Galra captures us- aka purple feisty space chinchillas." Pidge explained. "I got captured leaving a planet- not sure about you guys, but I know they plan on using me to get stuff."

"Why would they use you? Is your quirk dangerous? What even is your quirk? I can't figure it out- mine is Zero-Gravity! I can make anything I touch weightless. Tsuyu's is Frog- she can do anything a frog can!" Ochako explained.

"My quirk is Creation. Using the lipids in my body, I can create objects if I know their material compounds." Momo finished.

That was when the cell's door opened, and three guards entered, each equipped with a blaster. They pointed two at the strange girls, and one at Pidge. A fourth guard entered, and the one aimed at Pidge shifted to Ochako.

"Green Paladin, Lady Haggar requires your presence." The guard spoke, pulling out a stick sparkling with electricity. Fearful, Pidge bit down on her tongue and awaited the pain.

But when it came, instead of hurting her, the electricity bounced off her skin and shot back at the guard. Confused, the blaster-wielding soldiers all aimed at the former Paladin as Pidge attempted to understand what just happened. The electrocuted guard stood, and replaced to crackling stick with a knife. Holding it to Pidge's throat, she unwillingly walked with him out of the room.

The last thing she heard before the door shut was the three girls rambling about an electricity quirk- were they talking about Pidge? Did she have an unknown quirk after all?

She lost her train of thought as she arrived to the destination, being pushed forward to lay on a table. She was strapped down, and Haggar approached. Her form was hunched- the woman seemingly very old.

Pidge struggled with her restraints, attempting to break free. The witch noticed and pointed her hand in the young girl's direction. Her hand formed a dark purple orb, and hit her with it.

Jesus fuck- it hurt.

"Where is Voltron?" Haggar croaked. Pidge looked up and spat in her face.

More pain.

"How did Princess Allura survive?"

"Did you know bees shouldn't be able to fly-?" Pidge began, but was again hit by the orb. "-ah fuck!" She cursed in pain

"One more time before it gets worse. Where can I find the Lions."

"You're asking different questions- my primitive mind is committing toaster bath." Pidge hissed.

And Haggar was right, it did get worse.

Guards filed in and freed Pidge, bringing her to a strange contraption. She was placed on a seat, and strapped down. A mask was lowered over her mouth. Pidge held her breath- but instead of gas flowing, air was being pushed.

Too much air.

She felt her lungs expanding, and she knew that if this continued, they would burst. She would die of respiratory failure- holy shit.

It stopped, but soon started. This time full of water. Terrified, Pidge held her breath, but the water still seeped in between her lips.

She was drowning.

Hell- she was dying.

But like the air it stopped. The mask was lowered.

"Do you have an answer for me?" Haggar harshly asked. Pidge shook her head, and was removed from the contraption.

This time she was pushed into a wheel on the wall. Her hands were bound above her head, her feet below her. The wheel spun, and Pidge noticed it was like a screw. The center didn't spin- but the outer edge where the bind are- did. And as it twisted, it spread out further.

She began screaming as soon as she heard a crack.

And when everything went black, she was convinced she had died.

That was until she woke up back in the cell with a knife sticking out of her calf.

Again- wasn't life just perfect?

"Hold on- Momo's trying to make you some bandages- she's a bit exhausted- she hasn't eaten since the battle, and she doesn't have a lot of lipids left- it may be awhile." Ochako soothed.

Pidge bit her lip as she nodded- the knife hurt like hell, but she'd have to suck it up.

What worried her is that Haggar is on this ship, which means so is Zarkon. Which means she's on the same ship as a fucking warlord with no mercy. She might as well be having a tea party with Satan while she's at it.

"While you were gone we started working on an escape plan- ribbit-" Tsuyu said. Her tongue was slightly sticking out of her mouth. "But with you injured it may be a little while, we will escape, though. Ribbit." She added

Pidge nodded once more. An exhausted Momo approached with bandages and basic first aid supplies. Ochako nodded without a word being uttered, and touched the knife.

It slowly made it's way carefully out of Pidge's leg. But it still hurt like hell. Once it was out, it floated to the ceiling where a gray box that blended in with the ceiling was. Momo probably made that, too. The lid shut.

"And release!" Ochako winced, and began panting a bit as the knife was secured in the box. They had a weapon.

Momo wrapped the bandages around Pidge's leg.

"Thanks." Pidge winced, trying to stand on her leg. It worked well enough, so she stretched a bit and sat down once more.

"So- what's the plan?" Pidge asked.

"Since Mr. Aizawa forced us to learn different codes, it came in handy to use Morse to speak to the boys next door. Ida, Deku, and Kirishima are all okay, and are ready to carry things out. Deku's quirk gives him super strength, so he'll bust down the doors on the third day. Since Tsuyu can eat the insects that are crawling around in here, Momo will get double the lipids each day. On day three, she'll create costumes for all of us, and she has the compound for a spaceship. Ida will run around the prison to get our suits, and Kirishima will knock out as many guards as we see. I'm going to be making everybody else weightless, and you'll be crawling on the ceiling to avoid danger." Ochako explained.

"So instead of just walking to the hangar we're doing all that? Okay-" Pidge replied.

And then the guards came again.

—

Woo! Thanks for coming to the debut of my new story! This is my favorite fic so far, so I'll try to update as much as I can. This is basically gonna be ten chapters or less, but I'll try to make the chapters as long as possible! Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

*SDC stands for Ship Day Cycle uwu


	2. Chapter 2

Planet Arus

November 11th

12:37pm. SAT*

Lance sighed as he walked down the halls of the Castle. Of course he cared about Pidge, but the little boy was just so secretive. What if he was actually a Galra spy, and left to tell them where all the lions are?

What if he was a fucking Satanist?

Lance shook his head, refusing to let his mind wander. He would concentrate on finding Hunk- Pidge no longer mattered for he was no longer the Green Paladin- Lance only hoped they'd find a new one soon.

The alarms went off and everybody dashed towards the main bridge, where Allura stood. Her face was washed with concern as a looming figure with hands all over his body stood in the center of the room. One other girl stood near him.

"T-this is Tomura Shiguraki." Allura muttered. "H-he thinks his friend, Himiko Toga may be a fit pilot for the Green Lion." She finished.

"Why did you set off the alarms, then?" Shiro asked the question on everybody's mind.

"Because Green accepted her."

—

Galra Ship

November 11th

7:37am, SDC

When the guards entered, they took away Ochako. Why- Pidge had no clue. As much as she had put together, these people hadn't done anything to the Galra- so why they were even taken plagued her mind.

. . .

Ochako's face turned pale as she was brought into a large room full of machinery and tables full of equipment- she felt like she would hurl.

"W-why am I here? Wh-what did I do? I-" she cut herself off. _Shut the f-hell up, Uraraka. That's not how a hero speaks. _"-What is it that you want?" She spat out in a venomous tone that definitely didn't suit her.

"Because you are from Earth- and we must know everything about your planet, and of course the Green Paladin refuses to tell us anything of his home." A Galran guard replied. Ochako paused- what harm would this cause, really? They just wanted to know about Earth.

"Oh? Why do you want to know?" She questioned.

"So we may break him by exploiting his weaknesses." The guard answered. After all, Ochako decided this wasn't as harmless as she had initially thought in her head.

"Well, unfortunately I can only tell you one thing. Eighty percent of Earth's population has adapted a superhuman ability." She states. "Release!" She yelled, and all the knives and sharp objects she had secretly been touching throughout the conversation dropped down on the singular guard.

These people didn't really think things through, did they?

But the world went dark and she woke up in her cell with blood trailing down her forehead, and Momo struggling to create more gauze and bandages.

Guards came around with four bowls of food, and as planned, Momo took two of them. Color returned to her face as she finished the tasteless substances- but they certainly had lipids, which suggested their plan may actually work.

"I told them about Quirks- I killed the guard I told it to- but I don't know if they were listening. If they did- we have to be careful. They know all of our quirks aside from Pidge, if they have cameras in here."

"Well shit." Momo swore.

—

Planet Arus

November 12th

2:41am, SAT

"Hm, la~ oh hm, la~, la la la," Himiko Toga sang to herself as she skipped down the castle's hallways. After Tomura had slightly decayed the Lion, it began following his orders. So- it allowed Toga into the cockpit. Which meant she was the new Green Paladin.

Everything was going according to plan. They would help the Galra in return for the Lions of Voltron. It was a win-win.

Her buns bounced up and down, the stray hairs dancing in the gentle drafts of wind in the halls. She approached Hunk's room, and smiled. She pulled up her mask, and grabbed one of her empty bottles.

"So sharp you won't feel a thing, Hunk-chan~" she giggled. She stabbed him, and watched him grimace before returning to his peaceful sleep. Once the bottle was full, she placed it back and skipped off to find Lance's room.

The night carried on with her successfully getting everybody's blood- including the useless mechanic.

For, the deal was to get the Paladins. What better way than to trick the former Green Paladin into thinking he's helping a friend?

After all, she knew that Hunk was his favorite on the team. He respects Keith, listens to Shirogane, though he ignores McClain.

But what if his friends suddenly turned? What if they suddenly hated him? The Galra would then set the former Paladin free, and allow Voltron to reclaim their lost friend- only for Pidge to avoid them!

From there? The league would get the Lions. It was a perfect plan, no?

—

Japan, Planet Earth

November 12th

5:27pm, JST

"I don't see why you're worrying yourself, Mineta." Todoroki sighed, taking a sip of his tea.

"But three girls went missing! Just imagine what- terrible- things could be happening! I- we need to save them!" He whined.

"Tsuyu saved your ass at the USJ, they can handle themselves." Todoroki stated simply.

"W-Well yeah! But-" He was cut off.

"You haven't even realized that Midoriya, Ida, and Kirishima are missing as well, have you?" The calm boy asked.

"Wha- I mean- yes I knew!"

"Shut your damn mouth, pervert." Bakugo spat as he walked into the common room, aggressively pouring himself s cup of tea, heating the kettle with his quirk.

"For once, I agree with Bakugo. Mineta, stop having perverted thoughts and do something worthwhile." Todoroki finished, placing his tea cup into the sink and carefully washing it, drying it and putting back into the cupboard.

—

Galra Ship

November 13th

11:26am, SDC

"_-I want to be an Idle Teen- I wish I hadn't been so clean. I want to stay inside all day, I wanna make a big mistake. I want blood, guts, and chocolate cake- I want to be a real fake." _Pidge silently sang to herself as the other girls in the cell remained zonked out. The plan was starting to slightly fail, as the Galra did research on frogs after interrogating Tsuyu, and turned the cell into a fridge.

So Tsuyu would barely wake up anymore. Momo was exhausted- but she refused to use her quirk until the escape. Ochako's head simply hurt- and all she wanted was a sick day from school- heck, she would go through midterms and finals again- just anywhere but here.

The door opener and a familiar face was thrown in. Allura in all her beauty was crumbled on the floor. Mono and Ochako awoke.

"—Allura?" Pidge asked.

"I see you've managed to get yourself caught. I'm glad you left the team- we don't need helpless garbage like you with us if you're getting captured in less than five days." The princess snapped.

Pidge was taken aback. When had the kind princess gotten this.. snappish? No- more like pissed. Allura had snapped countless times at Lance within the first three days on the ship, but she was never pissed. Now? She couldn't say never.

"I- I didn't mean to-" Pidge stuttered. She just wanted to tell the truth at this point- "I'm sorry. I wanted to leave to find my father and brother- the Galra took them when they took Shiro and- I was so close. I just- I just want to see Matt's goofy grin- or hear dad's dumb jokes one last time-" Pidge began sobbing. "-and I'm a girl."

"No wonder you're helpless. Selfish brat." Allura pierced.

Where did Allura get a knife?


End file.
